The Night They Fought
by thegirlwhoreadcomics
Summary: Lalli is send night scouting again but this time things don't quite go as planned. Little bit of LallixEmil, a night we see some real action from our heroes :D


The sun was setting. The group was prepareing their night scout on a mission.

They had gotten new equipment for the group which included some night vision glasses, guns and bullet belts. Also some navigators which nobody really knew how to use. The most confused of them all was Lalli as Mikkel was assisting him with the bulletbelt. He showed how the night vision glasses worked and handed them to the bemused finn. Tuuri walked up to Lalli and showed the navigator;

'Okay,Lalli. See this red button here? If you run into trouble, just press this and we'll come get you as quickly as possible.'

Lalli took the navigator and looked at it for a while. Then he looked at his night vision glasses on his other hand.

'And what are these?'

'Your night vision glasses, help you see in the dark.'

Emil and Sigrun were leaning to the wall watching the scout get ready to head out. The swede was a little concerned.

'You think he'll be fine out there? I think it would be better if I joined him since he has lots of unfamiliar stuff with him...'

Sigrun looked at Lalli who was now trying to figure out the glasses' mechanism.

'Naah, he knows what he's doing. And besides if he doesn't feel like using the equipment, he doesn't have to.'

'But what if something happens?'

'He has the navigator!' Sigrun snapped. 'and are you forgetting he's a mage?'

'Well _**I** _ haven't seen any magic...' Emil mumbled.

'He's ready!' Mikkel informed.

'Fantastic!' Sigrun cheered clapping his hands together when heading to open the door.

Tuuri walked to his cousin.

'See you in the morning! Be careful,' she said padding Lalli's back.

Lalli nodded and started to walk torwards the unknown. He soon disappeared in the fog.

The night was silent. Felt like Lalli's footsteps could be heard miles away. The mage moved fast. He had abandoned the night vision glasses ages ago after getting frustrated for not figuring out how they worked.

After a few hours of ruins and metal trash laying on the ground he now saw something surprising. As he ran he could see a forest of some sort forming in front of his eyes. No, it wasn't a forest. It was a city surrounded by trees and vines bursting through the dilapidated windows. Lalli slowed down as he entered this scenery. Finally he stopped and put his hands behind his ears trying to hear if the city was alive. After a while he came to the conclusion it was as dead as the rest of the surroundings he had seen on this journey.

Lalli took the navigator from his belt. Mikkel had tried to explain to him what all the buttons meant (with the help of Tuuri of course) but now he remembered nothing. 'Tuuri said something about the red one...' he thought to himself. He noticed a little switch on the back of the navigator and pushed it. The navigator opened and Lalli could see where and how far from the car he was. 'Useless.' Of course he knew where he was. He put the navigator back on it's place and started walking forward.

Many places he went turned out to be a dead end. The trees and vines made moving even harder as he had to jump over and crawl under them. It had also started raining and the ground was now slippery. Lalli had gotten to a sidewalk and was just about to jump over one of the fallen trees. Then he stopped. He sensed something near him. His eyes wondered to find the source of this odd feeling. He walked back to check the main road. In the sky he could see clouds dark as death. He pulled his hood in deeper and fixed his collar a bit. Lalli turned his head to see the trees on the other side of the road. His heart skipped a beat. The trees were crawling with deformed creatures.

Lalli backed down hoping they hadn't seen him. He remembered the last time he'd faced these creatures. Emil had had to blow the place up. Surely Lalli had no chance fighting them alone. Lalli quickly crabbed the navigator and held it in his hand tightly. Then he tried looking at the trees. There was no one. Where had they gone? Then he heard crumbling from above him. Quickly he pressed the red putton and before he knew it he was running for his life.

 **That's it for today guys! I've wanted more SSSS fanfics so I thought to myself 'What the heck, why don't I write one myself?' And here is the result! Basically I have no idea on how to continue this story but I'm planning on throwing in some Lalli\Emil if I get a chance for that :) Please, feel free to give me any suggestions and ideas on how you'd like me to continue this story. Tell me what you thought of the first chapter ;)**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
